reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Boycott/@comment-68.145.86.98-20130725040004/@comment-7743566-20130725054803
Actually they DO listen, albeit may take them some time to get around to implementing suggestions, if at all, you know the random numbers assigned to players in the guild war screen this past guild war? That was a suggestion I sent in to them 4 days BEFORE the second guild war (not the two that just concluded in the past 3 weeks) in order to mitigate guilds that change to the same name and same captain cards or that use weird or foreign symbols in their names, you can still do it, but now you can communicate between your guild members saying like "i'll hit #3,6, 24 and 33" while before you had to say something like, i'll hit the nth one from the top or bottom of the list, and of course it's hard to convey that when the other guild is attacking and thus changing the order of the list. here below was a copy of the message i sent and received a reply to: Response - 05/06/2013 11:43 PM Dear User, This is Drecom application support. Thank you for contacting us. We do appreciate your valuable feedback. It will be used as reference for future improvements. If you have any further feedback or suggestion, please feel free to contact us again. Thank you for preferring Drecom application. ‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐ If you have further questions, please use the form within the application, at the lower part of the screen. *Replying to this email may delay our answer. ‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐ Sincerely, ■□― Drecom ――― Drecom Co.,Ltd. Application Support Inquiry - 05/06/2013 12:08 PM This is not a current issue, but rather a recommendation. During the guild war event you guys made it so that from the event war page when looking at the other guild's player list, it will list the player in descending order of highest points in the war, I don't have any issue with that, what I had an issue with were people trying to game the system by all changing to the EXACT SAME NAME or using the exact same 1 character symbol I.e emoticon symbol and switching to the exact same captain cards making it nearly impossible to properly communicate with your own guild mates who to target, or to ask "have you already hit (player name)" since everyone had same name and if some of them get points their position on the opponent list changes so you cannot even refer to targets by their position in the list. Recommended changes to counteract this gaming of the system either or all of the below: The second you put out an announcement banner saying "crimson band coming soon" also announce that player names are locked and not changeable until after the event is over, OR Make it so that the opponent list can ALSO be sorted by the guild investment rank (the current method if you look at your own guild but maybe the leader isn't automatically put at the top) OR Assign each member a number randomly at the start of each war to and that is displayed next to their name so we can simply refer to the player number no matter what weird or similar symbols they use in their name. Also during the war this player number should also appear in your history so you know exactly who is attacking you. The last method I think is the preferable option as it doesn't prevent people from normal gameplay elements. What people were doing was not against the rules per say but made the event extremely annoying and frustrating especially if you only use the ingame guild chat to communicate targets. With the MSG length restrictions it takes 2 or 3 msgs to communicate targets to guild mates meanwhile you are being attacked but neccessarily sure who it is by just glancing at the opponent list. Please respond telling me you're at least considering SOME sort or method to counteract this even if it's none of these suggestions. GREE http://gree.net/ © GREE,Inc.All Rights Reserved Since 2004. ---001:002418:43568--- So yes obviously it took them a while to get around to it but they did at least partially implement my third suggestion this past war. They didn't implement the random number showing up in the history, but that's not a big of a deal compared to the main point of suggestion #3. In short they do listen to suggestions that make sense, not every far fatched one, but certainly to some.